Leo
Leo was an elderly werewolf who first appears in Eve of the War. He is Hal's best friend and part of his "supernatural trinity" with Pearl; another ghost. History Pre-Series Leo first met Hal ca. in 1954. Leo got of the train from Southhampton. In his pocket he had the letter saying he had a job on the London Underground. Hal rushed through the crowd. He shook Leos hand. And very quielty, Hal said that he was part of a welcoming commitee for supernatural brethren. However Hal wanted him only for the werewolf fights. Hal and the Old Ones forced him to fight against humans. Leo killed Felix Hart. Lenard Price. Albert Perry. Fred Saunders. Johnny White. He never forgot those five people. So on his sixth fight he decides to walk into the knife of the human before he turns into a werewolf. However he never had to make that fight. After Hal and Leo had talked to each other for several times, Leo convinces Hal to turn over a new leaf by helping him escape and live with Leo, where Leo would help Hal to supress the urge to drink blood. During that time (1955), the two moved to Southend-on-Sea, Leo bought a barber's shop and became a barber. They also met a ghost called Pearl and she lived with them in the flat above Leo's shop. Series 4 As Leo grows old, both Hal and Pearl are scared that he won't survive the next transformation (Pearl refuses to acknowledge her fear even though Leo voices the fear himself). (Eve of the War) A voice from the other side (later revealed to be Eve) speaks to Leo over the radio, and tells him to go to Honolulu Heights where "The War Child" would save him. Hal and Pearl suspect that Leo is going senile, but take him to Wales anyway. Leo dies in the presence of Annie, Tom, Pearl and Hal but not before he reciprocates Pearl's love. They both pass over to the other side together. (Being Human 1955) Hal later mentions Leo to Tom where he asks Tom to set tasks that Leo did and "peform a similar role". (Puppy Love) Series 5 When Hal is trapped in a hallucination of his last moments of humanity by the Devil, he experiences a vision of Leo, encouraging Hal to accept the Devil's offer so that the people Hal had killed will live by mentioning the five people Leo killed in the dogfights. However, this was not the true Leo, but merely a symbolic reflection of him, which Hal rejected in favour of focusing on the ritual. Trivia *Leo is the first werewolf to die of old age in the series. He is also the first werewolf to have a relationship with a ghost. *Leo serves as a counterpoint to George Sands, being more calm and accepting of his condition even when he was younger. However, Tom is considered to be the true opposite to George. The Barber Shop Collection - Leo's Playlist *Moon Song – Louis Armstrong and Oscar Peterson *Under a Blanket of Blue – Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong *La Vie En Rose – Louis Armstrong *Trouble Blues – Sam Cooke *99 1/2 Won't Do - Carlton Reese *I Gotta Woman – Ray Charles *Who Do You Love - Single Version – Bo Diddley *Trouble in Mind – Snooks Eaglin *Smoke Stack Lightning – Howling Wolf *Fixin' To Die – Bukka White *Hell Hound On My Trail – Robert Johnson Appearances *''Eve of the War'' (first appearance) *''Being Human 1955'' (dies) *''A Spectre Calls'' (seen in photo) *''Puppy Love'' (mentioned) *''The War Child'' (mentioned) *''The Last Broadcast'' (Devil-generated hallucination) Category:Werewolves Category:BBC Characters Category:Males Category:Dead Category:Ghosts Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Characters Category:Being Human BBC Category:Series 4 Category:BBC Werewolves Category:Passed over Category:Minor Characters Category:BBC Ghosts Category:Supernatural Trinity Category:Vampire-Werewolf Friendship Category:Werewolf-Ghost Romance Category:Supernatural Trinity BBC